Way Back Into Love
by PLMBseEnglish21
Summary: Sophie was the woman who helped him write lyrics and the one who made him fall in love. But one day, when he woke up, he realized that Sophie was gone. He looked for her, only to find out she died a long time ago. Still, it was not too late to realize what Sophie did to his life. After all, she is still the woman who helped him find his way back into love.


**TITLE: **Way Back Into Love

**SUMMARY : **When Alex met Sophie, the woman who helped him writing the lyrics and the one who made him felt so in love, they had a very beautiful relationship and it seemed to be perfect. But one day, when he woke up, he realized that Sophie was gone. He looked for her, only to find out she died a long time ago. But it wasn't too late to realize what Sophie did to his life. She is still the woman who helped him find his way back into love.

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!**

**A/N: **We wrote this piece for our Creative Writing class, and well, English isn't our first language, really. So, if there are any mistakes, we apologize! Please review!

Alex woke up this morning and led his way to the park. It's an ordinary day. The sky is filled with clouds that are as white as cotton. The trees are swaying and dancing with the wind. And the sun shines brightly which gives more colour to everything that he sees. His life, fifteen years ago was never been like this. He couldn't visit the park to take a walk, he couldn't enjoy watching the trees as they dance or even notice if the sun was there or if it was covered with dark clouds because he was too busy. Yet, he enjoyed it. When all he does is to write songs, sing with his band—Pop, enjoy concerts, be famous, be wealthy, travel the world and live his dream. But all of it was gone now. All of a sudden, his name was nothing but a name, his face was part of the crowd and his music was considered old. Yeah, it was tough for him. And he wish that he could have enjoyed it a little longer, but what measure of time would be enough to finally say that you're ready to give up the life you've always wanted? Was there, to some extent, that a king is willing to give his throne to a thief? Yes, to a thief. It all happened because a member of their band took the songs they wrote together, claimed that it was his and release a solo album that sold thousands of copies. And in a blink of an eye, it was all gone. And from then on, he stopped writing songs.

But one day a man called him up and offers him to write a song for Carla. She is a singer who shares the same genre with Avril Lavigne, Miley Cyrus and Britney Spears and one of the most famous in this generation especially for teenagers. She wants a song that has the title " Way Back Into Love". This was a good offer for him after fifteen years but he didn't know how to start. It was like he has forgotten how to write songs. Yet he was pretty convinced that this would give him another break and could finally be back to the industry he loves the most. So a friend helped him. He got Glen Anthonsky to write lyrics with him. But most of the time they were arguing, either about the lyrics or the melody. Pressured by the time given to him, Alex was tempted to give up. Until he met the girl who could help him writes the song, Sophie. She's not a song writer or a singer but she loves singing. They met on a cafe where Sophie works part time as a waitress. It was raining hard and Alex was so frustrated. He decided to go outside the cafe despite of the rain, and then he shouted as if he was standing on a mountain. But he hears no echo, all he could hear were the voices of people talking about how crazy he is. But suddenly, he felt that the rain just stopped yet he could still see the water pouring from the sky. It was because he was sheltered with the umbrella of a woman who approached him and offered him a cup of coffee. He wanted to throw it and act as if he doesn't care but when he looked her in the eyes he felt a sudden change in his heart beat. He couldn't utter a word or even take the coffee in the woman's hand. He felt so nervous that all he could do was to smile.

That night the woman named Sophie patiently listens to him. He talked about himself, what life he used to have and the reason why he acted crazy in the rain. It was all because of how badly he wanted to grab the opportunity given to him but it was like everything slipped of his hands. Sophie, out of desperation offered a help. She figured out maybe she could do something for him. And that very moment, Alex smiled widely like he never been before.

The next day, Alex visited Sophie at the cafe. He waited patiently and ordered a cup or two maybe, of coffee. The same coffee that Sophie brought to him yesterday. He enjoyed watching her, so as well as the people who come and go. Some were in a hurry while others have just enough time to drink their coffee or tea with a piece of cake. The time went fast but he didn't even notice it. When Sophie was done with her work, they grabbed lunch at a fancy restaurant and talked about themselves. Then they walked at the park, where Alex spent his time most in the mornings. They were laughing all the time as if they know each other very well. And they commonly agree with things like best friends do.

Because of this, writing the lyrics of the song became easy for them. The melody was good so as well as the lyrics. The first four lines of the song go like this: "I've been living with a shadow overhead. I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed. I've been lonely for so long. Trapped in the past I just can't seem to move on." It was pertaining to a person who is held back by the past. And these lines pop out of Sophie's mind when she remembers the story of Alex.

The same routine happened the other day and the next day until they finally finished the song and its melody. It was very beautiful and pleasing to hear. When everything was set, they meet Carla and make her listen to the song. And she did like it. She said it was the song she's been waiting for and the lyrics were everything he wanted to say with his boyfriend. And so that night they celebrated and Alex thank Sophie for everything she has done and for making him smile. They spent the whole night staring at the stars, holding each other's hand and glancing with one another's eyes. It was all they do and you can't hear anything from them but with simply looking at their eyes, everyone could say that they are both in love.

Last night was not the last time they saw each other or held each other's hand. It was just the beginning of a beautiful relationship for the two of them. Every day, they knew something about each other that make them even in love. But there are also some days where they didn't get along with each other and when that happens one of them took the initiative to say sorry, admit their fault and tried to resolve the issue. It may seem hard for others to keep their relationship and their pride but for these two people, it was something that they learned because of love. Both of them know that sometimes love is not all it takes to keep a relationship because pride and selfishness can ruin everything that love has built. That is why they become more selfless when both of them were involve. They always prefer "us" before "me". And that what keeps their relationship stronger.

Perfect. That's how Alex describes their relationship. He knows there's no such perfect relationship but that's how he views it. That's how he felt about it.

Days passed by and finally their song was released. It was first aired at Carla's concert and the crowd loves it. And as expected, Alex's life, his career, and fame went back again. But he loves it today than before. He sees his life today as special, wonderful and complete. All because of her. Sophie.

One morning, as he opened his eyes, he can't help but to smile knowing that Sophie is there to make his day complete. He stretched his arms at the other side of the bed only to find out that Sophie was not there. He stood up and roamed around the house but Sophie was nowhere to find. He went back to his room trying to find out if Sophie had left a letter or anything that will let him know where she is. But he failed to find anything. So, he decided to go straight ahead to the coffee shop where Sophie works. He approached the manager and asked if he could see Sophie but the manager, with the puzzled face, look on his face and told him that they don't have an employee named Sophie. He thought it was impossible because that is where they met months ago. He tried his best to describe Sophie, but it seems that the manager doesn't really know her. Still confused, Alex started walking towards the door when something caught his attention. He saw a frame posted at the corner, with pictures of the past and their most valuable employees. He slowly went towards it and suddenly his heart beat so fast. He blinked his eyes repeatedly with confusion and looked at it a little longer. And now he's sure about what he saw. Sophie was one of the most valuable employees and under her picture was a group of numbers, a year perhaps that got him even more confused. He read it aloud, "Sophie Fisher, 1971".

Alex found it so strange. He didn't know where to start all he knows is that he needs to find out where Sophie is. So he went to the place where Sophie lives and when he reached the town he started asking about the Fisher's until an old man brought him to the corner of the street where there is a simple and old looking house. He knocked on the door and an old woman, maybe in her 80's, opened it. The old woman asked him why he's there and he told her that he is looking for a girl named Sophie Fisher. Upon hearing Sophie's name the woman got teary eyes. She became curious about the guy who stood in front of her. So, he asked him to come in, take a sit and offered him a cup of coffee. After it, she immediately asked him how he knew Sophie. Alex, then, told the old woman everything, how they met, how they made song together, how much they love each other and how perfect their relationship is. After hearing Alex's story, the old woman cried and said: "That is really my Sophie. She has a good heart and she always wants to make everybody happy. Your story made me miss her terribly." Alex stared at the old woman and waited patiently to what she is going to say. "Since her death, i couldn't stop myself thinking about her and I often cry myself to sleep." Alex looked so surprised and said, "Since her death? Are you kidding? It's impossible, everything that I have told you happened just months ago and we were even together yesterday. How could this be?" He asked these questions with a smile on his face thinking that maybe it was some kind of joke or because of the old woman's troubled with her memory. But the old woman never utter a word, instead, she stood up, went to her room and back with a photo album in her right hand. She showed it to Alex and as he looked at the pictures in it, the smile on his face turned into a frown.

Alex got so confused. There are a lot of things running in his mind. Things that he didn't even understand. Things that got him questioned if what he believed was real or if all of it is really happening. First is his conversation with the manager, then the picture of Sophie and the year written under it and now what seems to be the worst he ever heard -that Sophie is dead a long time ago. How could this be? He is with Sophie yesterday, he's certain about it. They were at the park, holding each other's hand, singing the song they wrote while enjoying the beautiful sunset. He remembers how they laugh together when they saw a five year old kid saying"I love you" to a girl. He remembers eating chocolate ice cream with her and finding himself messy. He remembers going to sleep with Sophie beside him. He remembers everything they did together yesterday. But now, it seems that yesterday was a long time ago. He felt so much pain and he wishes that all of it was just a dream and that when he woke up he would find Sophie sleeping soundly beside him. Yes, for now, all he could do is to wish that he forgets what happened today and that everything will fall back into their place. But when he thinks of tomorrow his fear grows and suddenly he finds himself crying. He missed her so much. And he finds it strange that he's now holding on to the past when it was Sophie who taught him to let go and live for the present. For a while, he stares blankly and keeps his mouth shut. She smiled to the old woman and leaves the house without uttering any word. After it, he spent days and months staying in his house. He didn't bother answering phone calls and he only eats when he was starving to death. It was as if his whole life shut off and all he does is to think of the happy memories they had together.

One night, when he's on his way to the park to take a deep breath, he heard a girl singing aloud while swaying her hands, " All i want to do is find a way back into love, pam pam pam parampam!". Upon hearing this song, everything comes to his mind like a sudden flashback. He found himself smiling at the girl. And that is when he decided to finally find his way back into love, to Sophie. The next morning, he visited Sophie's mother. He apologized for his manner last time and asked for the place where Sophie is buried. He went to the cemetery with a bouquet of white roses. Then, he spent all day talking as if Sophie could hear her. And when he is about to leave, he sing the song their wrote together while his tears slowly falls down to his face. "I've been living with a shadow overhead, I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed, I've been lonely for so long, Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on! I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away, Just in case I ever need them again someday, I've been setting aside time, To clear a little space in the corners of my mind! All I want to do is find a way back into love. I can't make it through without a way back into love. Oooooh. I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine, I've been searching but I just don't see the signs, I know that it's out there, There's got to be something for my soul somewhere! I've been looking for someone to shed some light, Not somebody just to get me through the night, I could use some direction, And I'm open to your suggestions. All I want to do is find a way back into love. I can't make it through without a way back into love. And if I open my heart again, I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end! Oooooooh, Ooooooh, Ooooooh. There are moments when I don't know if it's real Or if anybody feels the way I feel I need inspiration Not just another negotiation All I want to do is find a way back into love, I can't make it through without a way back into love, And if I open my heart to you, I'm hoping you'll show me what to do, And if you help me to start again, You know that I'll be there for you in the end!". After it, he walked away as if finally saying goodbye to the woman he loves. And so, Alex continues writing songs of love and lives with a memory of Sophie in his heart.


End file.
